Life is never easy after
by stary
Summary: Leon and Claire based fic. Leon still has nightmares from his last mission and Claire can't stop thinking about her brother. Life is never easy after everything they have been through.
1. Chapter 1

There was a huge shift all around him, an incredible pressure slamming into him and into the moving wall he was embedded in. He felt the weight of the mindless overgrown corpse press down on him, forcing the air from his lungs, and it took all he had to force one hand up to his face to cup it over his mouth as the rusty blunt chainsaw tore away at the warm soft tissue of his neck. He fought against it letting out an almighty cry of pain, tears streaming down his blood soaked face, the smell of petrol and blood growing ever more potent. And then, darkness.

Leon awoke in a cold sweat, panting, shivering. It was just a dream, the same dream he has every night, a constant reminder.

The incidental nightmare that changed Leon's life forever was still haunting him. Not Racoon city, But the incident located in a remote European village involving the mindless brainwashing of the innocent villagers that once lived peacefully there. A once worshiped and honoured man named Saladar, took advantage of the innocent inhabitants and used them in his power to take his brainwashing world wide.

Leon shook his head as he placed his feet against the cold shiny flooring beside his bed. He looked around him before heading towards the bathroom, shifting his aching, drained body slowly towards the door, before turning on the tap.

Cold water splashed against the tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he looked at the expressionless figure staring back at him in the mirror. He ran the last few seconds of his dream over and over in his head, like a broken VCR.

It was still so real to him, every night; waking up thinking he was living the nightmare once again.

He examined his facial features closely as his reflection did the same, paying close attention to every scar, crease and wrinkle. He wasn't the same man he used to be, something had changed about him. He brushed back the light brown bangs that fell in front of his crystal blue gaze and sighed. Nothing was different on the outside, but on the inside something had left its mark.

Leon paused for a moment before heading back towards his dingy little sleeping chamber.

He stopped just outside of Claire's room, the door was slightly ajar, not enough to squeeze through, but enough to look through and get a good view of everything inside.

Claire's room gave of warmth through the small opening in the door, and a sweet smelling fragrance that Leon could only identify as Claire's scent. He pressed himself closer towards the opening, resting his clammy hands against the rough, wooden door frame.

Claire was lying in bed sleeping deeply, covered only by a single sheet in her lonely double bed. Leon watched her closely, examining every little detail about her, the way she softly breathed, to the way she would quietly moan in her sleep. He looked at her face, bright under the moons gaze, it was almost angelic, the closest thing to perfect he'd ever seen. Her lips were slightly parted as she smiled softly and sighed, her hair, silky and soft loosely pulled back from her face, with a few strands falling in front of her eyes. She was beautiful.

Leon continued to observe her for a few more seconds, and then made his way towards his own room. He lay back in bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about the dream, and Claire.

* * *

Leon awoke the next morning with heavy, tired eyes. He glanced towards the window through a blurred vision and could just about make out that it was cold, windy and pissing down with rain. He sighed closing his eyes gently again, he lay there still only for a few seconds taking in the soothing sound the rain made as it hit the window viciously from the outside. He knew he'd have to get up at some point, but right now, he just wanted to stay where he was, relaxed and not a care in the world.

His relaxation was soon broken by the heavy, shuffling footsteps of Claire heading towards the bathroom. He didn't even know what time it was, Leon turned to his left side and placed one tired stiff hand on top of his alarm clock, he turned it slowly, making it more of an effort than what it needed to be. He froze, his gaze fixed on the blinking red numbers in front of his blurry tired gaze 8:45 SHIT! "Claire we're late!" The young woman simply replied with a low moaning groan, but by this point he was already running around his small dank room with various items of clothing clutched in his hands.

"What's all the rush?" yawned Claire slowly stepping into his view. "The meeting! We're late for the meeting!" cried Leon in a desperate panic to be ready before 8:50, 'not gonna happen!' he thought to himself. "Calm down big guy, clocks went back an hour last night remember? It's only 7:45 you big douffus!" Leon paused for a moment, blankly staring at the young girl who had a rapidly growing grin on her face, she was right, and he felt as though he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him as he let a small girlish giggle escape his dry lips. Claire tried to suppress the humorous laugh that was about to escape from her mouth, but it was no good, within seconds she was laughing at the young man and could see his pale exhausted face was turning a very bright shade of red!

She loved it when he laughed, better still she loved it when she was the main cause for the laughter. Claire had known Leon now for several years, sharing a near death experience with him brought them closer together, she looked upon him as a brother with just that little bit extra. Since both her parents had passed away in a car accident and her brother had died in combat some few months earlier, Leon was the closest Claire had to family.

Of course, there was always Jill, but since her brothers death Claire had never really seen eye to eye with her. Chris was the only reason the two women tried to get along, he was the only thing they had in common, but now that he was gone, they had nothing. Claire had felt that Jill was always jealous of her and her brother's closeness, in fact, she knew she was.

* * *

"No Chris, this is my wedding and I will choose who I want as my bridesmaid!" I remember hearing those words whilst I washing my hands in the bathroom. "But Jill, she's my sister, I'd have her as my best man if I could but I can't, please for me?" "No Chris, you're lucky I'm even letting her come! I will not have her as my bridesmaid!" Ouch. Those words stung like a thousand needles in my heart. I knew Jill had never liked me, but I never knew why. I knew this argument was none of my business but still, I couldn't help but listen.

"Why don't you like her Jill? You know I care about you and I care about her too, she's all I have, why are you being like this?" He was right, he was all I had. "Because YOUR'E all I have Chris!" I heard Jill beginning to sob, I slowly crept to the top of the stairs, and crouched down so I could see through the banister to the living room without being detected. "You are all I have Chris, and I can't bear loosing you!" What was she talking about?? "Jill that's ridiculous you'll never loose me I love you with all my heart." I saw Chris slowly extend his arm and place it on Jill's shoulder, a simple gesture of affection, Chris was never one for being overly emotional.

"But I will Chris. I always feel second best when she's around, If she had her way, she'd steal you off me and I'd never see you again, she'd have you all to herself just like she wants!" What?! What does she mean STEAL my brother? He's my brother for god sake, he'll always be around and so will I. "I want you to stop seeing her." I was shocked, how could she ask him to do such a thing! I watched Chris sigh, lowering his shoulders before slowly turning away. "I can't do that Jill. I'm sorry" I was beginning to feel as though this was for some reason my fault, was I splitting my brother and his wife to be apart? No... This is her, not me.

"But why Chris, you say you love me, so why can't you be mine?!" I saw Chris spin in a flash of anger, I watched as he grabbed Jill by the throat and pull her face close to his. "I AM YOUR'S JILL!! Don't you get it?! You have me, what more do you want??" "I don't want a shared relationship with her!" I watched as Jill's face grew more pale, her eyes watery and wide. "Then you wont have to" Chris let her go, Jill grabbed her throat taking deep breaths in. "Where are you going?!" I watched as Chris headed towards the door, picking up his keys from the coffee table, he grabbed a coat from the hallway and left.

"CHRIIIIIIIIIIS!!" Jill broke down, hysterical, uncontrollable. Lying on the floor, knees pulled in tight to her chest, it was a sorry sight, but I can't say that it wasn't her own fault. "Please come back" she whimpered softly under sobbing breaths. "Please" I headed back towards the bathroom, stealthy, careful not to make a sound. I didn't particularly fancy an earful from Jill. I closed the door behind me, letting out a heavy sigh as I sat, balanced on the edge of the brilliant white bathtub. Where had he gone? Was it my fault? What have I done wrong?

* * *

"Claire, Claaaaaiiiire" Leon snapped his fingers inches from the young girls face. "Huh, uh wha.." She shook her head, small bangs swooped across her delicate features. "Sorry, I was in a world of my own" "No problem, what were you thinking about anyway?" Leon asked, curious. "Oh nothing, It's fine" He studied her face closely, making note of the hint of sadness hid behind her beautiful grey eyes. "Chris" He said his tone simple, quiet. "mm" She muttered looking at her feet, she hadn't applied nail polish for a while and noted how the previous had chipped away, leaving flaky pink patches all over her nails.

Leon didn't know what to say, partly because he was no good at this emotional kind of encounter, and partly because she had never really told him what had happened to her brother. All he knew was it was probably best not to say anything. "So, what do want for breakfast?" He asked, mentally kicking himself for not being slightly sympathetic. "I'm not hungry" She replied still looking towards the ground. "Ok, well we should get ready. We have to be at the meeting soon" He smiled at her, as she too smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire couldn't help but notice the awkward silence in the car on their way to the social services office. She wasn't sure what the reason was, maybe it was because he didn't want to upset her, or maybe it was because he was nervous the same as her. Either way, it was doing her head in. "Radio not working?" She asked a slight tinge of sarcasm in her voice. "Nah, afraid not" Leon replied, giving a quick glance in her direction.

She sighed lightly turning her attention to the world passing by her window. It was a grey and cloudy day, wet although the rain had stopped some 30 minuets previous. It was warm in the car, with a slight smell of pine. She felt comfortable given the amount of tension there was to be felt. "Do you think they'll let us see her?" Leon chirped, snapping Claire quickly into reality. "Maybe, although I doubt they will, in case it gets her hopes up. You know how much she wants this. The same as us" "I guess, but still, we've got nothing to loose, we own our own apartment, we both have jobs, and she gets on well with us." Claire nodded, knowing that he was right, everything that Leon say's is right. Just like Chris.

* * *

I crept down the stairs careful not to wake Jill as she slept lightly on the sofa, I noticed how she had managed to drink a glass of whisky before falling asleep with Chris' picture in her hand. It was weird how things had gotten so out of control, I never knew she had felt so strongly against me before, and I never knew Chris had a temper like that. It had been a full three hours since he had left, leaving me locked in the bathroom waiting for Jill to fall to sleep. I was glad she had forgotten that I was still in the house, at least I could make an easy exit. I crept to the front door pulling the door open as silent as possible, the hinge had let out a small squeak and I heard Jill stir in her sleep. "mmm hmm Chris" She mumbled, not waking. I slowly closed the door behind me and headed to the bottom of the street, I saw a figure sitting on the curb under the far left street lamp, smoke flowing up from its mouth dancing under the lights beam. It was Chris. I strolled over, eyes fixed on him, why was he sat there? "hey bro" I whispered, "you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine" he answered raising his head and taking a drag from his cigarette, Marlborough light to be precise. "She just gets to me is all" he lowered his head again shuffling his feet underneath him. "I'm sorry if I upset her in anyway Chris, I haven't meant to" I looked at him with bright eyes but a heavy heart; I could see he was upset and it was hurting me too. "Don't be silly Claire you haven't done anything. I think it's just the wrong time of the month" He said, looking over and flashing that cheeky grin of his. I smiled; he always knew how to lighten the mood. "Everything will be fine Claire I promise" "I know it will" I replied, you're always right.

* * *

Leon sat in the reception whilst Claire reported to the front desk. His nerves were beginning to kick in as a light bead of sweat formed on his brow; he sat up and straightened his tie whilst observing the room around him. It was a plain room, painted cream with a few simple pictures of flowers hanging cheaply on the walls, the furniture was a ghastly pale pink covered in various stains. He watched as Claire walked back towards him and sat in the chair opposite. He thought to himself how beautiful she looked, dressed in a suit jacket with an open white blouse showing the necklace she always wore. It was a necklace her brother had given her back when she was in college, a simple design of a star, he didn't know a lot about it, but he knew what it meant to her. She also wore a knee length skirt, black that had a small slit to the left side. It was simple but she looked beautiful in it. "Nervous?" she asked, staring into his big blue eyes "Yeah I guess" he answered fully aware of how much he looked it. "Me too" she replied sweetly giving a slight smile his way. He smiled back warmly before returning his attention to the paintings.

"Mr Kennedy, Miss Redfield?" A woman called from the end of the hall. Leon looked at Claire and noticed how she too was beginning to show signs of nervousness. "We'll be fine" He said before slowing standing and allowing Claire to walk ahead of him towards the woman at the end.

Claire sat down in front of a large mahogany table with Leon to her left; the woman closed the door behind her before taking her seat in front of them. "Hi I'm Allison" the woman said "I'm sure you remember me from a few weeks back, I'm sherry's social worker" The woman extended her arm towards the pair and exchanged a handshake from each. "Nice to see you again" Claire said, forcing a smile to her lips. "Now then, you understand why you're both here. This is to discuss the re homing of Sherry Birkin" Claire nodded "Now everything seems to be fine, the home you have provided seems suitable and it's obvious you both care deeply for Sherry but there is one more thing that I need to check with you" Claire leaned forward slightly not sure if she would be able to provide a suitable answer. "I need to know what type of work you are both involved in and if you will be able to provide full time access for sherry" Claire relaxed slightly knowing that this would not be a problem. "Well, Leon is a police officer, he works during the day and is home by 6:30, and I work part time as a waitress." Claire answered confidently. "Ok" Allison replied "And when you say part time, what are your hours?" "10am until 2pm" Claire answered. "That's great, then I see no problem in allowing you to become Sherry's new adoptive parents, we just need to run a check with your current employers to make sure the information you have given us is correct, and we will be in contact soon" Claire gazed at the women amazed at how simply all of this was. "That's it?!" She asked, a huge grin spreading across her face. "That's it" Allison replied simply exchanging smiles with the two. "You can leave now, and we should call you in the next few days"

Leon couldn't believe it, he didn't have to say a word and yet here they are hugging in the car park because Sherry was coming home, where she belongs. He was overjoyed and seeing Claire this happy too made him even happier. He knew how much she missed the girl the same as he did. They made their way to the car in silence, but a happy silence, one that was comfortable to be in. He put the key in the ignition and turned to face Claire who was grinning like a 3 year old with a lolly-pop. He flashed a smile at her and patted her on the shoulder before pulling away and heading home.

* * *

His heart was pounding like thunder in his chest, his palms sweating, teeth clenched. He lay there wide eyed and afraid as he watched the two Spaniards approach him to tighten his wrist and ankle straps. He was trapped. Leon lay there on a hard stone surface raised some 3 ft from the ground, staring up into the emotionless blank stares of the inhuman. The table was covered in blood, he was fully aware of that, and there was a large piece of cloth hanging on the wall to his left that depicted some sort of symbol. The room was dimly lit by no more than 16 candles placed all around him, the heat becoming too intense to his sensitive skin. He looked right and saw one of the Spaniards walk towards him with a long piece of leather, Leon winced as his hair was being pulled fowred to lift his head where the leather was placed around and over his mouth, making a cheap gag of some sort. Leon watched as a third man entered the room in a long black cape, a hood covering his face, he was much taller than the others, and walked with a slight stiffness to his upper body. He could smell the hair on his arms beginning to simmer as the wind blew the candles flame closer to his naked torso; a few drops of wax had blown onto his chest giving him small burning sensations. The hooded figure stood over Leon pulling a shining silver object from his cloak, Leon's eyes went wide when he saw the man pull out an 8 inch steel blade, hot tears streaming down his face. He watched as the man held the blade over his head and chanted in some kind of Spanish. He shook his head violently from side to side, trying to scream but the gag simply silencing his cries, he pulled with all his strength on the shackles trying desperately to break free. The hooded man placed a hand on Leon's forehead and plunged the blade into leons chest with the other, Leon cried out in agonising pain, tears, sweat and blood running down his body. He arched his back from the clammy surface and pulled against the straps on his wrist so hard that he snapped his left wrist. He panted, staring into the eyes of the man who has removed his hood, before slowing slipping away into darkness.

* * *

Claire's heart jumped, hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge. She reached for the pistol she kept in the kitchen drawer, dropping the cutlery she was drying. She ran through to the living room as quickly as she could, grazing her leg on the side of the dining room table, causing it shake slightly. She found Leon led on the sofa, covered in sweat, his hair noticeably stuck to his forehead. He was shaking, staring straight up towards the ceiling, She knew that it was another dream and knew that nothing she would say would make him better, she had tried before. She lowered her pistol and walked slowly back to the kitchen. She collected a bottle of water from the fridge and placed a tea towel under the cold tap before ringing it out slightly. Claire retraced her steps back into the living room, careful not to knock herself of the table again. She handed the bottle of water to Leon, her hand cool against his hot clammy skin. She placed the towel on his forehead and gently dabbed. He was looking up at her with an expressionless face, something he did often when this happens; it's probably because he feels un manly. But she knew that when he had that look he was ok. She smiled at him and simply asked "pasta ok for tea?" He smiled back and replied "sounds great"


	3. Chapter 3

Leon polished off the last of his pasta, barely able to swallow it down where he was so full. Claire always made a good meal, her cooking skills outdone his at any time, maybe that's why she always cooked. He was good at other things though, he considered himself to be quite the handy man when he could find the time.

"Did you enjoy that?" Claire asked placing her cutlery neatly on her plate. "Fantastic, as always" He replied patting his stomach "although I don't think I could manage desert!" "Well that's a good job then, I gave desert a miss tonight" She said, gathering the empty plates from the table and making her way to the kitchen.

Leon rose from the table, giving his muscles a quick stretch before heading into the living room. He sat in the leather armchair that was opposite the TV, looking around for the remote. It was strange how he and Claire had never really become an item, sure he thought about it, many times in fact, but everything was perfect the way it was, he didn't want to jeopardise that. "So what's on?" Claire asked flopping down on the sofa, disappearing under the mounds of cushions. "Not a lot, I'm guessing you'll want Eastenders on?" "Nah, I'm going to try and read this book I got a few days ago, haven't got round to reading it yet" She said, whipping the small paper back fiction out from the side of the sofa. "Rebecca let me borrow it, it's meant to be quite good, about zombies or something" Leon glanced over giving her a sarcastic look "and you need to read the book why?" "I don't know!" She said "I guess it would be good to see what the writer makes of something they believe to be fiction and compare it to how things were for us" Leon laughed looking towards the window "So what is this book anyway?" "Ummm, Resident evil, by someone called S.D Perry" She answered. "Hmm, never heard of him" Leon said. Claire smiled widely at him before laughing "S.D Perry is a woman!" "Oh, well, I've still never heard of her" he replied looking slightly embarrassed.

* * *

Claire had fallen prisoner to her fantasy world, following every sentence religiously; this was by far, one of the best books that she had ever read. In one hour she had already managed to get to chapter 16, reading more and more quickly desperate to find out what was coming next. "Sooo, this is nice" Leon announced "Me watching some stupid documentary and you sat there completely silent with your nose in that book" He folded his arms across his chest and sunk into his chair. "Hey, I told you I was going to start reading this book" "yeah but I didn't think you were going to read the whole thing all night, I thought at least we'd have some conversation!" Claire glared at Leon from over her book, slowly moving her face into view "Excuse me, I cooked your tea! We've been talking all day, I just want to unwind, I haven't done anything wrong" "Well in that case then if your unwinding for the rest of the evening I'm going to bed, night" Leon stood up from his chair and shuffled towards Claire, he leaned over and brushed the bangs away from her face before gently laying a kiss on her forehead. "Ill see you in the morning" He said before slowly descending up the stairs.

* * *

"Want me to walk you home?" He said still grinning at me like a 5 year old child. "No I'm fine thanks Chris, I can make it on my own" I answered, gently patting him on the leg. "Ok well if your sure, but be careful ok" "I will, you know me". I slowly rose from the curb, wiping the dry dirt that had stuck to the back of my jeans away. I inhaled deeply before turning and walking towards the bottom of the street. "Claire wait!" Chris called from behind me, I turned to see him walking towards me, head facing the ground. "I need to talk to you about something" He said his gaze meeting mine. "Go on" I prompted. "I'm leaving for combat in four weeks, maybe sooner" He said, his face expressionless, blank. "Four weeks?! But you're due to get married in three and a half!" "I know" He answered "but in this line of work when I'm needed I have to go" "where are you going?" I asked "Africa, Malawi village" He responded still keeping eye contact "I can't go into too much detail, partly because I don't know all the details as of yet and partly because I can't even if I wanted too." I broke our gaze looking at the floor, I knew what this meant, he wouldn't be around for a while and I'd miss him deeply. "Hey kiddo, I wont be gone for long, a couple of months at the most" He said cupping my chin in his hand and slowly raising my head. "I know" I sighed "I just hate it when you have to go, I worry about you, I was worried when you were with S.T.A.R.S but I worry about you more now" I knew pleading with him was no good, he would go anyway and letting him know how I felt would make it harder for him. "You don't have to worry about me! I'm a Redfield remember? We take good care of ourselves" I smiled at him "Well if that's the case Redfield then you'd let this Redfield walk back on her own" He smiled back "Only if you call me when your home safe" "As always" I answered. I embraced my brother into a hug and made my way home as planned, looking back occasionally to give him a wave.

* * *

Leon awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon, the delicious smell filling his nostrils making his mouth water with anticipation. He stretched his tired body and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes before heading towards the door. "I hope you're cooking for two down there" Leon called from the bottom of the stairs "you know I am!" Claire responded "I know you can't cook so someone has to feed you" "Cheeky" Leon said whipping her with a tea towel before making his way to the fridge. Leon sat at the table his stomach rumbling demanding food, he watched as Claire buttered the bread before placing two slices of bacon on each. "Sleep well?" Leon asked "Not bad" Claire said walking over to the table "you?" "Fine surprisingly" Claire smiled at him "No nightmares?" "None" he smiled back. "So, back to work tomorrow" Claire asked whilst taking a bite from her sandwich "Yeah.. Can't wait" Leon replied sarcastically "how about you?" Claire sighed "Today, well in two hours to be precise" "Bummer" Leon answered polishing off the last bite of his sandwich. "Need a lift?" "No I'm ok thanks, I'm going to get the bus" Claire called out whilst heading up the stairs.

* * *

Claire finished applying the last coat of her mascara, she hated wearing make-up but it was a requirement for her job role. She stared at herself in the living room mirror trying to figure out why that one piece of stray hair wouldn't fall into place, it wasn't the end of the world though. She tucked it behind her ear and headed toward the kitchen where Leon was, "I'm off now" She announced "I'm meeting up with a few friends so I won't be back until later ok?" "Yeah sure" Leon answered "I'll be here" She turned and headed for the door, collecting her house keys from the mantelpiece and her coat from the rack in the hallway.

* * *

Leon looked at the clock it was 11:43, Claire had been gone for nearly 15 hours and he'd called her mobile numerous times with no answer. He tried again but this time her phone had gone straight to voice mail, he remembered that she said she was meeting up with friends, she'd probably gone to a bar and was having a great time but he was still worried. He was finding it hard to stay awake, he wanted to go to bed so desperately, his eyes were heavy and sore but he was determined to stay up for Claire. He was rapidly losing the battle to stay awake, he tried propping himself up with extra cushions, turning the TV up loud and even drinking coffee which he detested, but it was no good before he knew it he had fallen victim to the sand man and was in a sound sleep.

* * *

His heart was banging so hard against his rib cage he thought it was going to break free; he stood there frozen trying not to make a sound. He could hear them in the garden talking loudly among themselves before he heard the loud crash of something breaking the glass in the back door. The sound of foot steps crunching against glass grew closer as a brilliant white light shone into the living room, leaving Leon like a rabbit in headlights. His mind was telling him to run, but his body disobeyed, the light blinding him so he could see nothing. Leon's mind took control of the situation; he jumped over the sofa knocking the coffee table over in the process, cutting his shin on one of the sharp edges. He locked his gaze on the front door, he pumped his legs faster and faster but the door seemed to stay the same distance. He felt and incredible weight crash on top of him, 14-15 stone maybe, he crashed into the ground hitting his head sharply on the telephone socket resulting in a deep gash just above his eyebrow. "Calm down Kennedy, your making this worse for your self" He heard from on top of him, a mans voice, American, harsh. "What do you want?!" Leon yelled, his arms being twisted behind his back, heavy metal clicking into place on his wrists. "Just come with us" "NO!" Leon protested, writhing beneath the heavy weight on top of him. "This is just a dream! This is not real! I will wake up" Leon shouted, sweat dripping from his face. "Calm down Kennedy!" He continued to struggle and heard voices coming from behind him, footsteps moving closer to his head before feeling an almighty pressure on the back of his head. Leon could feel his mind slipping away, the darkness threatening to take over "It's just a dream" He mumbled, "Just a dream…."


End file.
